Love or Lust: a Robin and Ravin Fanfic
by Naomi loves Calvin and Hobbes
Summary: Not your usual story with chapters and beginning and ends...this is like a series of random short story's between Ravin and Robin.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer- I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**...**

**The Dream**

**...**

I ran, my legs never ceasing to stop their constant cycle of motion, my mind never straying from one single thought: Run.

My lungs were on fire and it felt as if my heart was about to beat out of my chest. It was a strange sensation, it seemed, being so excruciatingly pained but unable to stop moving. There was some unknown energy forcing them to continue to work with my strained muscles and have me continue through the shadows. My eyes only placed on the figure, the ominous mysteries of the woods leering at me from behind.

I winced as I could feel the knot tightening in my leg as I fought through the mountainous oaks that towered around me. Darting past outstretched branches that welcomed the spill of blood, I kept my focus steady.

_It_ was coming closer, I could feel it. My eyes pierced through the sun-splattered forest floor, seeing the clearing in the distance. _It_ was coming soon. Finally at a standstill, I could hear the screams fading into nothing.

I walked calmly; the pounding in my chest slowly retreating. The sun was blinding now; the trees no longer providing their protection. I gingerly peaked past the cliff and smiled. I made it.

Then it happened. The deafening silence of the forest was pierced suddenly by the deathly sound of a gun going off. The echo of the ear-splitting "BANG" carried on for a good minute. Then out of nowhere, I felt something plunge into the lower part of my neck. My head jerked back and my body went forward.

Pain: It was like a thousand burning needles were jabbed in at the same time, shooting up and down my back. A wave of nausea hit me, and I collapsed, falling hard onto the ground with a cry.

In the distance, I could hear and see the dogs barking madly, happy that they had found their prey. I closed my eyes, lying there, unable to do anything except suffer. Warm tears formed at the corners of my eyes as I gasped out in pain.

_Make it stop, make it stop, I thought_

I heard footsteps coming closer. I opened my eyes. It was a man with dark glasses. His arms swayed, simultaneously, back and forth, as his stilt-like legs seemed to be carrying him from point A to point B; mechanically in motion one leg thrust forward as the other tried, rhythmically, to catch up.  
He walked over to me, bending down to where I was, and sneered. "You think you can defeat me in your dream? You will never defeat me...Raven."  
Suddenly, I felt myself being jerked back roughly. The next thing I knew, I was blindfolded and gagged. He put something over my face, and as I breathed in, everything started to go black.

**...**

I woke up gasping for air, checking every inch of my body to see if I was hurt. My heart was pounding in my throat; cold sweat drenched my neck, my clothes, my bed. I breathed a sigh of relief once I realized that I wasn't dead.

I've been having that dream for the past couple weeks now. It has always been me getting chased after someone, then getting shot and kidnapped.

I looked at my clock; it was midnight on a Saturday, and still very dark outside. I nervously looked around my room. Everything was still in place: my old mahogany queen sized bed rested heavily on the aging, battered bare hardwood floors, which seemed to spontaneously generate dust. The dark blue painted walls reflected the moonlight, and gave the room a sort of glow quality. My chest of drawers sat in front of the only segment of my wall that lacked the blue paint. My artwork and books were stacked neatly next to my laptop on my computer desk.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. Millions of questions flooded through my mind. _What were these dreams about? Why did I keep having them?  
_ Sighing, I got up out of the bed, wrapped my robe around myself and walked out of my room._ A warm cup of tea should calm my nerves_.

I squared my shoulders and began to walk towards the kitchen. Taking a step inside the kitchen, I tensed when the lights suddenly turned on. I spun around, shocked, then breathed a shaky sigh of relief when I realized who it was.

Casually dropping my stance and walking towards the cabinet, I picked out a tea mug. "Robin, did you have to flick on the lights like that," I managed to keep my composure and set the mug on the counter.

"Did I startle you?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"No," I said confidently, frantically searching for tea bags. "Is there no more tea? I could've sworn I bought some."

Shaking his head, Robin sat down in the chair and bit a piece of his chocolate cookie. "Beast Boy said he was doing some prank with it. Apparently he needed tea bags." Clenching my teeth, I loudly slammed the cabinet door shut. "Raven?"

"What?" I said, rubbing at my temples.

"Are…Are you okay?"

"Perfect."

"Ok," he said simply, continuing to loudly munch on his cookie. "What you doing down here anyway?"

I shrugged, and turned away from him. Instead of telling him to get lost and mind his own business, I said, "I wanted some tea." It was a half lie.

"That's a nice robe," he nodded his head at me, raising one of his eyebrows. "I didn't know you did pink."

"I don't."

"I'm pretty sure Star would be so excited that you're wearing the thing she got you for your birthday," he said as a sly smirk curled onto his lips. "I think someone actually cares about someone besides themselves."

I discreetly covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hold in my chuckle, but I'm sure he had heard it. "It was the first thing I grabbed. And I do care about others."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I just don't exhibit it like you guys do." I shrugged. "Besides, Boy Wonder, you shouldn't talk. If I remember correctly, those Power Ranger pajama pants were given to you by Beast Boy. I think someone cares about their teammates feelings."

He grunted. Setting his cookie down and walking to the refrigerator, he got out the milk. Turning to look at me, he said, "Hey, I only wear what I know I look good in." I raised my eyebrow at him. _What was he trying to get at_?

"Right."

"You don't think so?" He questioned, sparing me a sideways glance, then turning back to his cookie and finishing it. Standing up, he went to the cabinet and pulled out the full bag of chocolate cookies. He opened it and automatically offered me one. He smiled once I took one from him. "Not as good as tea, but close enough."

"I guess," I took a bite of the cookie and sat down next to him. "So what's you're excuse to come down here? I know you didn't just come down here to eat cookies the rest of the night." I could see a smile start to ease onto his face.

"I couldn't sleep," he said seriously. "I just couldn't take my mind off of the mission yesterday. It feels so surreal, you know?" He didn't look at me; instead he kept his eyes placed firmly on the cookie he was eating.

_The battle against my father_.I nodded and nibbled on the cookie_,_ letting the silence grow between us. There was always something comfortable about the silences between Robin and me. It was never awkward. And so, for a while, we just ate our cookies quietly, trying to forget the thoughts and dreams that had taken us away from our sleep.

"So... are you going to tell me the real reason why you're down here?" he said, interrupting the peaceful silence we had going on.

"I already told you, I wanted—"

"...some tea, oh yeah, that's right," he had swiftly cut me off. Picking up another cookie, he placed it in his mouth and chewed slowly as if it was sticking to the roof of his mouth. "It's okay if you don't wanna tell me, Rae."

There was another moment of silence before I spoke. "It's just a dream I've been having lately. Nothing I can't handle."

He nodded. "I'm sure."

I glared at him, not sure if he was being sarcastic or trying to be caring. Rolling my eyes, I continued, "It's just like you said. The mission against my father had been very nerve wracking. I can't believe that we defeated him. It just doesn't feel like he's really gone." He let out a 'hmm'. "And these dreams, they feel so...real, the running, fatigue... my death..."

He stopped eating and raised an eyebrow at me. "Death?"

"Unfortunately," I mumbled.

His expression: O_o "You seem to be pretty calm about it."

"I know it's just a dream, but it still gives me chills," I said quietly, wrapping my arms around myself. "You wouldn't understand the horrendous things my father put me through, all the things he did to me and my mother. I was weak...and I still am weak." Robin looked at me; eyes open in pure concern, though I couldn't tell too much through the mask he wore.

"You're not weak," he said quietly.

"What?" my head snapped up and my eyes met his.

"You're not weak. Trust me, I've seen the way you fight and I've seen the way you stand up for people and in what you believe in," he said. I could tell he was feeling a little awkward to be saying that to me.

I scoffed. "Maybe that's the problem. Maybe I put too much faith in other people. I trusted my father, and look what happened."

"You trusted me, too, and look where it has taken us," he retaliated. "Your father was strong, but you were stronger. Standing up to him took strength and courage, which you had. We both know that you aren't weak, Raven, so why do you doubt yourself?"

I looked up at him as he spoke, too in shock by what he said to respond. Normally his words wouldn't have affected me as strongly as they did. In fact, if it had been, Starfire, Cyborg, or even Beast Boy for that matter I probably would have just shrugged them off. But Robin... he had shared a bond with me, had seen my bad side more than anyone else. Surely if he thought those things, they had to be at least somewhat true, right...?

"I don't know..." I answered setting my cookie down on the table, suddenly not interested in it anymore. A moment of silence passed before I spoke again. "Thank you, Robin." He gave me a look that said 'for what?' "for listening. I'm sure if I would've told the others something like this, they wouldn't have understood."

"We do have a bond, you know," he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I know." Without another word, I started to walk away, but he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Same time tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "We'll see."

**...**

***Please Read and Review—Ok, so there's chapter 1 for ya. For starters, well, these aren't going to be chapters. They're going to be more like little snippets or short stories with RobinxRaven. It's something different, like I said I would do. And yes, there might be a couple of lemons/lime whatever you wanna call it in here in the chapter's coming up soon. And the POV won't always be in just Raven's; it'll be sometimes in Robin's or just in 3****rd**** person. So watch out for that. Thanks!***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Teen Titans**

**...**

**Caught**

**...**

"Robin, quit it!" I said sternly, shoving him away from me. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire will be home any minute now. Can't you calm yourself down?"

"C'mon, Rae, let me just..." he leaned in to kiss me again.

"No, today is not the day." I rose up my hand and placed it firmly on his chest, pushing him back even further.

"Why is that?"

"Because I said so! We should be getting back to this." I picked up the book of Azar and tossed it to him. "You wanted to learn more about Malchior and me, right? Well, here's your chance."

Ok, so lately, Robin and I have been spending a lot of time together. For some reason he had wanted to learn more about the book of Azar and my old friend, Malchior...yea, weird, I know. And it seems that now, since we've been spending so much time together, he thinks that we're in some type of relationship. We've had our...passionate moments, but I mean, I wouldn't necessarily deem that relationship material, right?

"I'm guessing when you get your _thing_ you get mood swings a lot, huh?" he asked me quietly.

I cocked my head to the side and narrowed my eyes at him. "What?"

"Your… _thing_…!" Robin said exasperated.

"What?"

Robin took a deep breath. "Whenyougetyourperiodthingyou getallmoody."

"_What_!" I finally understood. "Why the hell would you want to know about THAT?"

He shook his head and grumbled something underneath his breath. "Never mind."

"No, no go ahead," I urged him, crossing my arms over my chest, "since you apparently know so much."

"See now we're in a disagreement."

I glared at him darkly. "Yeah, because you think I'm on my freaking period!"

"Well...you're acting so..."

"So what, Robin?"

"So moody!"

"So you think—"

"Yeah."

I laughed bitterly and pushed him off of my bed. "Since you think I'm so moody, maybe you should just leave?"

Robin just gave a slight smirk. I knew he had a thousand sarcastic or flippant or even suggestive answers already formulated in his mind, but he knew, and I knew, that he should restrain himself.

Ignoring my comment, he stood up next to me, his eyes continuing to stare at me confoundedly. "Would you be mad at me if I kissed you anyway?" he asked gruffly, lightly licking his lips.

I couldn't help to smirk a little when hearing the deep, sensual sound of his voice and seeing the wet look of his lips. I straightened myself up the best I could and tried to sound firm. "Yea, I would be really ma—"

He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. Despite my, oh so, contradicting words, I melted into his kiss, grasping at his shoulders, tightly gripping the broadness of his muscles. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tightly.

Suddenly, I pulled away from the playful kissing, seductive boy.

"What's wrong?" he panted.

I groaned. "I shouldn't be doing this."

He cocked his head to the side coolly. "Shouldn't or won't?" I hesitated, and that was his chance to move back in. Score one for Boy Blunder. "That's what I thought." He leaned in again, but before he reached my lips, I shoved him back.

"We should be doing our work," I told him. "I know you didn't just come in here to make out with me."

"And if I did?" I swallowed. He had caught me again. Score two for Robin.

"But why?"

He shrugged. "Why not? It's not like anyone is here to see," he shrugged. "Besides, you've been in this position before. What's the difference now?" I could hear the irritation in his voice.

He was right. We had been in this position before, plenty of times, actually. I'm not saying that I regret any of the times Robin and I have...fondled together, because that would be a total lie. I guess I'm just amazed at myself for allowing this "relationship" to go on this long, and allowing myself to feel this need and lust towards him. Or maybe it's just my girly hormones telling me to quit thinking and just fukc this guy.

I shook my head out of my thoughts and answered him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He raised his eyebrow. "You tell me." Walking back up to me, he smashed his lips up to mine. Moving to pull back, I was amusingly surprised when he pulled me back, moving me towards the bed.

I could feel his hands rest right above the zipper of my jeans while his other hand was tangled in my hair. His fingers were shaking, but he gently undid the button at the top of my jeans.

As we fell on top of my bed, his fingers shot up to the waistband of my jeans, pushing them down to my ankles then fully pulling them off. "Wow, didn't know you were the lace type, Raven." I took a breath to respond to his comment, but he leant down to kiss me again.

Inwardly I sighed; here I was again, under his figure.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I nervously bit at my lip, while Robin reached down to finger the bottom of my top. He looked back up at me. Nodding reassuringly, I raised my arms above my head. Instinctively, he quickly pulled my top of, tossing the shirt, joining it with the pants on the floor. Panting heavily, he stared into my eyes, fingering the straps of my bra.

"Are you...are you sure you wanna do this? We don't have...anything," He calmly whispered. My eyes widen and I looked over at my night dresser. Opening up the top drawer, I pull out the package.

His eyes grew. He shook his head and laughed softly. "Of course," he whispers, taking it from my hands and holding it tightly in his hand. "Of course you would."

"It's just been in there for a while," I explain.

"No need to lie, Raven," he continued to chuckle. "You've been waiting for this moment for a while. It's okay." He pressed his lips on mine firmly, rhythmically moving with mine, again. He paused to take off of his shirt, and quickly came back down to me. I placed my hands over his chest, and I could hear him softly moan as my hands went down to the waistband off his pants, trying to tug gently.

"Feisty, huh?" he growled into my neck, running open mouthed kisses along my neck, then down my shoulder, then on my stomach. I started to blush; he really wasn't wasting any time.

He started to spread my legs apart, while continuing to kiss my stomach, going father and father down. My breathing came out rapidly. I knew what was coming next...

I arched my back as his fingers glided over my underwear. "Robin! You know I hate to be teased!" I growled, but quickly gasped and grabbed at the sheets when he kissed the inside of my thigh. His fingers pulled at the side of my underwear, and I was tempted to pull them off myself until...

**...**

"Hey Raven, I gotta talk to you!" Cyborg announced as he banged on the door, opening it with a big whooshing sound. There were two yelps of surprise and a lot of commotion. _Raven had company_. "Whoa, what the hell...!"

**...**

Robin had stopped his ministrations and he lifted his head up. I sat up on my bed, wondering who could've wondered in my room, which is usually locked...

"Cyborg," Robin stuttered out, slowly beginning to pull his hands away from me and holding them up in the air as a sign of surrender. However, I obliviously kept my hands on Robin's body, which did nothing to help stall his excitement. "We were just—"

"What the hell..."

"It's not what you think!" Robin protested.

"Smooth." I mumbled under my breath. Another few seconds of silence passed than Cyborg spoke next.

"Not what I think!?" Cyborg yelled, covering his face with both of his hands, half turned away from us. Robin and I both tried to calm him down, before the others had heard him. "It seems to me like, yall trynna get it—"

"Cyborg!" I rose up one hand, cutting him off. "Just calm down, ok." I pulled the sheets up tighter to my chest. "We were studying in the book of Azar and things just got a little out of hand between us."

"A little?" he questioned. He had a confused look on his face "You two are inseparable. It's like every time we're gone, you guys just go at it like animals. I thought Bumblebee and I were bad, but you guys are something else." He shook his head and chuckled softly, turning to walk out of my room.

Once Cyborg had left, Robin hastily approached me again. "So, do you want to continue that little session that we started?"

I frowned at him and shoved him off of my bed again. "That's the second time Cyborg has caught us like this! It's so embarrassing." I slid my shirt over my head and stood up. Sighing, I looked at the semi closed door Cyborg had easily broken into. I felt Robin's hand on my shoulder.

"We'll just get another lock," he told me, starting to walk towards me, causing me to take steps back. "And we won't get interrupted again," he smirked. When my back hit against the wall, he leaned in to kiss me.

I put my hand over his lips and sighed, "You really have a one track mind, don't you?"

He raised his eyebrow and shrugged. "It's just been a while, Rae."

I grunted. "Yeah, sure." I walked over to my door, checking the lock to see it torn in half. "We're going to have to get a better lock." Manually opening the door, I looked over at Robin who held an amused look on his face. "Do you need something else?" I asked archly.

He grinned. "Well, I do need to shower, and since we don't have any privacy in here, maybe we could head to the bathroom together...you know, to conserve water." When I didn't answer him, he continued, "It is what lovers do, you know..."

I frowned, placing one hand on my forehead and the other pointing at the door. "Leave."

He started to laugh. "Ok, ok, I'm going." He pecked me on my lips before actually going out of the door, "but just think about it, Raven." He walked out of my room holding a mischievous glint in his eye

**...**

**Please read and review! Sorry for the late update, trying to get my school work done and everything. But there you go! The next update will be posted soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Teen Titans**

**...**

**Denial**

**...**

"You know, I realized that you moan really loudly when we kiss," Robin said, breaking away from the now frowning girl. "I must be a pretty good kisser, huh?" He leaned in to kiss the girl again, but she had already walked off.

"I do not moan that loudly when we kiss," Raven said, flopping down on the couch.

"Wanna bet?" he questioned with a sly smirk. "It's not that it's a bad thing, Rae. Everyone has their own thing or sound to show their affection. Yours is that you moan loudly." He was trying hard not to laugh.

"Just…shut up."

He let out a soft chuckle before sitting down next to her. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It just means I'm doing my job."

"And what job is that?"

Robin smirked and leaned in to kiss at her neck, "Pleasing you, of course," he said in a seductive tone. "But I'm sure you probably already knew that, right?" She grunted in response which only expanded his grin even further.

There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke. "So what's yours?"

"Hmm?"

"Your sound of affection," she repeated clearly.

"My sound?" he pointed to himself and she nodded at him. "Raven I'm sure you know that too well."

She smirked. "If you're talking about the whimpering like a girl sounds I hear, then yes, I know that sound too well, Robin." The corner of his lips dwindled down into a deep frown and he raised his eyebrow at her.

"I do not whimper like a girl."

"Wanna bet?" she asked, using his own words against him.

"No," he stated. "But I know I don't whimper, maybe you're thinking of yourself, because you do whimper...loudly."

"Please." she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't turn this back over on me, Robin."

"I wasn't. I was just stating all the sounds of affection you have for me," he shrugged. "And trust me, that is just the beginning." With a wicked grin, he leaned in and rather than kiss her on her lips, he kissed her on the corners of her mouth then traveled down her neck and onto her collarbone.

"It's no fair distracting me, you know," she said in an amused tone. "You still haven't told me what your sounds of affection are."

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "Do I even have to tell you? You should know, Rae."

A mischievous look was shone in her eyes. "I know. But I want to know..." she went on top of him, one knee on each side of his leg. Even though they were sitting upward, Raven still found the right sitting position that _excited _him. "...which _one_ of my _deeds_ makes you cry out in affection?"

Robin was finding it difficult to think. "Raven," he watched her straddle his legs, his voice thick with desire. She paused, fingers just brushing underneath the hem of his shirt. "Is this a new turn of emotions? Am I going to finally see the dirty side of Raven?" he said in a husky voice, "because if it is..." He leaned into her, his lips just barely touching her ears, "I like it...a lot."

It had taken a little encouragement, on his part, to move her beyond the strictly chaste nip at his neck and a hand on his chest, but they were now hurdling down from _that _towards making out and full on grinding.

"Cyborg!" BeastBoy whined loudly, "Robin and Raven are being kinky in the common room again!"

Cyborg groaned, walking into the main room slowly. "I thought we talked about this, you guys. Just because no one appears to be home doesn't mean you guys can go at it." He raised his eyebrows as a thought formulated in his head. "Don't make me get the hose out on you two, again."

Raven got off of the couch and walked away. "Speaking of water...I was actually about to take a shower." She turned towards Robin. "Care to accompany me?" She saw Cyborg roll his eyes as he walked out of the common room.

Robin smirked. "Why, I would love to—"

"Yeah, I would!" Beast Boy excitedly said. "I have been in the weight room for a little too long." He flexed his muscle, which barely bulged. "A shower would do me pretty great actually."

Robin and Raven exchanged glances. Shifting on his feet, Robin said, "Beast Boy, I think what Raven was trying to say was—"

"C'mon, Beast Boy, let's go take a shower," Raven said, completely cutting an open mouthed Robin off. She grabbed Beast Boy's arm and pulled him through the doors.

"Raven, are you kidding me right now?" Still in shock, Robin followed the duo out of the door, but was surprised to see a smirking Raven holding the water hose in her hand, pointing it at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy held his hands up in surrender. "Now, Raven, you know this isn't what I meant...exactly."

"No?" she held an innocent look on her face. She sprayed a jet of water at Beast Boy's torso. He flinched, jumping into the air. She sprayed it again, this time he started to walk backwards.

"C'mon, Raven, you know this isn't what I meant...ah!" he sidestepped as a spray of water just missed at his thigh. "What were you trying to hit there?! You know what, I'm outta here!" Raven smirked as Beast Boy hastily ran down the hallway.

She turned towards Robin. "Now that we got that all out the way, would you like to take a shower?"

Robin raised his eyebrow at her and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Actually, I think I'm gonna go hang with Beast Boy for a little while." He turned away and ran.

Raven smiled to herself and placed the hose back into its holder. "It always works."

**...**

**Please Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer- I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**...**

**Small Talk**

**...**

"Um...raven..." Starfire's soft voice was heard outside of the empath's door. "Could I talk to you for a second or two?"

Raven roughly shut the book she was reading and sighed. Getting up off of her bed, she slowly went over to her door and cracked it open, sticking her head out slightly. "I'm kinda busy, Star, what is it?"

The Tamaranian shifted her weight on the right side of her body. "Could I come inside?"

Raven frowned, but stepped aside so the girl could walk in. Closing the door behind her, Raven immediately started wishing she hadn't allowed Starfire in her room. "Star, I rather have my blinds closed—"

"You should let the sunlight in, Raven." Ignoring Ravens warning, Starfire opened up the shades, allowing the bright sunlight to illuminate the room. "That's better, now everything looks so much more glorious dontcha think?"

Raven's frown grew even deeper, but she didn't protest with the girl. "What do you want?" she crossed her arms over her chest, obliviously annoyed that the girl had interrupted her reading for the day.

Starfire sat on the bed and looked up at Raven, paying no attention to the mood that she was in. "Well, I've been doing the thinking and the wondering, and the guys told me that it would be better if I came and asked you because you had more experience..." she twiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Experience?" Raven narrowed her eyes. "In what?"

"Well, I had a question..." _Of course she does_. Raven moved her hand in a circle, issuing for her friend to continue. "Well, I've been having these strange, funny feelings every time I get around Speedy."

"Yes, I understand."

"You do?!" Starfire smiled excitedly.

"Yes, he is a complete annoying idiot."

Starfire shook her head and laughed. "No, no not that..." She tapped her finger on her chin, trying to think of the right word to use. "I think the word used is attracted?"

"You like Speedy?" Raven asked, slightly amazed.

"Oh, yes! I have been having the fantasies about him. Do you want me to tell you about one? It was so..." she turned to look at her frowning friend, "What's a word that describes the fantasies, Raven?"

The young empath raised her eyebrow. "Why do you think I know?"

"Robin said that you were the expert. I think he thinks the fantasies about you, Raven! Isn't that marvelous?!" Raven almost laughed. "I got it!" Starfire snapped her fingers together. "The fantasies are erotic! Yes, that's it!"

"Starfire, please, lower your voice."

"But Raven, you don't understand," she said, standing up and looking out the window. "I wanna do more than just think about him." Raven opened up her mouth to speak, but closed it, just to see what Starfire would say next. "I think I wanna, is the right word, make love to Speedy?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

Starfire shook her head. "No, I am not doing any of the kidding."

"Why don't you tell him that then?"

"I am...scared."

"Of what?"

"Him not having the feelings I have for him. I've had that experience before...with Robin, as you know." She seemed to hesitate after she said that. "Friend Raven, have you ever liked someone so much that you had the feelings that I have now?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do about them?"

Raven shrugged and sat back down on her bed. For the first time in a while, Raven actually understood how Starfire felt. She could actually relate. She and Robin weren't necessarily the boyfriend or girlfriend type of thing yet, but there was a relationship. But it wasn't what you called 'physical'. Sure, at times they would _just _kiss or maybe, if she was lucky, kiss passionately in certain places. But Raven, and she assumed Robin as well, wanted a more mature relationship, where she didn't have to feel so nervous or hesitant about anything. "I honestly don't know, Star." She sighed. "But if I know anything about attraction...I think the best thing you could do is to talk to him...Speedy I mean."

Starfire nodded. "He and Robin are playing the basketball. Should I talk to him now?"

"I'm sure interrupting the two won't be a problem."

The Tamaranian paused before going out of Raven's door. "Raven?" The young empath stared up at the Tamaranian. "Thanks."

"No, problem, that's what friends are for, right?" She smiled at this Starfire rushed to hug her. Raven hesitated, but slowly wrapped her arms around her friend. "Ok, Star, you're squeezing a bit too hard."

"Oops, sorry. I think I'll go tell Speedy now." Starfire stepped away from the young teen and smiled. "And maybe you should tell the person you have the feelings for, too." She quickly flew out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Raven stared at the closed door and sighed. "Unlike you, I can't express my feelings like you can..."

**...**

***Please Read and Review! So whadya think about that one? It's a little different, I know, I thought I'd change it up a bit, with the characters and all. Like it? Love it? Gotta Have another Chapter? Give me your thoughts? Thanks!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer- I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender***

**...**

**Don't Lie To Yourself**

**...**

No, she didn't regret it...any of it. And even if she did, she wouldn't tell him that. Yet, for the first time in Raven's life, she felt what it meant to be loved, touched, pleasured...though it wasn't her first time, no. Raven was experienced; though not what you would call an expert, but she knew her way around the "block". She knew the difference between making love and just full on, well...hardcore sex. But this time was different. Maybe it was because of her familiarity, or maybe lust just had a bigger impact this time.

She shook her head from the sensual thoughts she was having. This wasn't love, it couldn't have been. Glancing over to her left, she couldn't help but smile at the way his mouth hung open and how strands of his hair fell into his face as he snored softly. Her hand ached to push the hair out of the way, but something was holding her back. This wasn't just any boy...this was Robin, her leader; the guy that said "Titans Go!" when they were needed in battle. Though, she couldn't lie to herself...Robin was _fine_, and she was more attracted to him than she was any guy she's been with. And honestly, she wouldn't mind sleeping with him again; actually, she'd want to, but of course she wouldn't tell him that.

Robin shifted his body and faced it at her. He opened his eyes slowly, giving her a small smirk. "I didn't think you'd be up this early, Rae. I always see you as the go to bed early, sleep late type of girl." She shrugged, watching out of the corner of her eyes as he slid on his boxers and stood up. He patted his bare chest and smiled, "Your thoughts on last night?"

Raven sat up in the bed and cocked her head to the side, unsure of where he was going with this. "It was nice." She continued to obliviously stare at his perfectly sculptured chest, she wanted to reach out and—

"Just nice?" he questioned bluntly. Snapping out of her daydream, she lifted her head and looked up at him. "It wasn't great or _fun_?"

She almost laughed at the sound of that word. Nodding at him, she said in a serious tone, "It was great, Robin, almost too great. I couldn't contain myself, that's how great it was."

He raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at her. "Sarcasm, of course." He flopped back down on the bed, resting his hands behind his head and sighing loudly. "So you're saying I didn't pleasure the _beautiful_ Rachel Roth, like I should've, huh?" He turned his head to look at her.

She shook her head and smirked; clearly unfazed by her full government name that had just been blasted out by the Boy Wonder. "I wasn't being sarcastic, but actually I think that Richard Grayson did his job well with pleasuring the _beautiful _Rachel Roth."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. She wouldn't mind you pleasure her again..." she spoke calmly. "But then again," she slowly trailed her index finger down his chest, smirking once she felt his reaction, "that's what Rachel Roth wants..." Robin raised one of his eyebrows in confusion, "what does Raven want?"

"Ok, timeout," Robin raised his hands and placed them in a perpendicular motion, signaling the timeout, "Raven and Rachel are the same people...right?"

Frowning, Raven removed her hands from his chest, "Of course, Robin. Just like Robin and Richard Grayson are the same people."

Still confused, he set his hand back down and said "ok, time in...so, what would the lovely, cunning, seductress Raven want?"

"Well, one to not be called a cunning seductress, and two to be—"

"Robin, quick! There's an emergency! Cyborg ate one of Starfire's pancakes and—" BeastBoy paused in his speech and stared at the young couple in the bed. Scrunching up his face he said, "ewwww, don't tell me you guys were about to..!" He placed a hand over his face and started hysterically laughing.

Still shocked that the youngest member had interrupted their ministrations, they stared at the boy who started banging on the wall as tears loosely fell out of his eyes. Raven, having had enough of the changelings silliness, lifted up her hand and used her powers to slam the door in his face. She turned towards Robin and rolled her eyes, "I think everyone in the tower has practically seen me in some sort of nakedness."

"Half naked," Robin corrected.

She scoffed. "Like that makes it any better."

Robin placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed tightly. She gasped and quickly pushed his hand off of her, but Robin retaliated by placing his other hand on her other thigh and squeezing with the same force.

"Robin, quit," she said forcefully, but held an amused smiled on her face. "I'm serious about this."

"I understand, Rae," He nodded his head "It's more people than I would like to see you naked, too," He said with a smile. "I would like to think that the naked was just for me, myself, and I...and you too, of course."

"Maybe we should just stay clothed the whole time?" she offered with a dramatic sigh.

Robin swiftly turned his head towards her. "What the hell! No! Don't say that!"

"I was just kidding anyway," The corner of her lips curled into a mischievous smirk. "But we need a new lock, apparently the one on your door has been broken into too many times," she frowned at this.

"Yeah, I'll get to that," Robin pulled the empath onto his lap and leaned in to kiss her, "later."

**...**

***Please Read and Review! Finally got this chapter done! Yes, I know this took like a month to update, but hey, I've been so busy with school and everything, I haven't even had time to update my other story, which btw I have to update. But anyway, please review! Gimme your thoughts on the story! Thank!***


End file.
